


Let Go

by nic



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic/pseuds/nic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it mean to truly pass into the Force?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Let Go
> 
> by Jedi Nic (JediNic@bigfoot.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Rating: G 
> 
> Category: Romance, perhaps death 
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of George Lucas. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> Summary: What does it mean to truly pass into the Force? 
> 
> Notes: My first SW fic for 2000! (The muse is back....) This arose from discussions on M_A about the eventual fate of a Jedi Force Ghost, based upon GL's script notes and "Heir to the Empire." 
> 
> Archive: M_A, my web page. http://www.geocities.com/Area51/Vault/8356/fanfic.htm

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Let Go | Quick search:  
---|---  
  
_Let go_   
  
The whisper wandered through the mists, the trees, barely there, barely a presence; it was only the faintest of traces but Obi-Wan heard it and he heard it again. _Let go...._   
  
He perched on a rock and sighed wearily, feeling the ache of the passing years within every bone of his body. Rationally, Obi-Wan knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. He'd been dead for a good few years now and death was supposed to be release, relief, from the physical suffering.   
  
Yet the suffering hadn't ended, no, he had struggled with his student, his near-protege, his redemption, for years. Yoda could not have tamed Luke alone. Obi-Wan's presence was ultimately necessary. The Force demanded it.   
  
The Force.   
  
"What is it you hear, Obi-Wan?" Yoda's sage voice sounded in his ear, and he turned, and where before there had been emptiness, Yoda's corporeal form appeared.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Nothing. A whisper, perhaps. No more than that." He paused, sighing again. "I am an old man, Master Yoda, and wont to hear things."   
  
"Perhaps," Yoda agreed. His ears crinkled inwards. "Perhaps it is the calling you hear."   
  
Obi-Wan stood up in denial, longing for the days when such a gesture would have been made with youthful vigour. "No!" he objected. "I cannot give in to the Force." He rejected the possibility with every fibre of his soul - after all this time, how could he simply cease to exist? The years, the agonising **years** on Tattooine had all been in preparation for his death as he watched over Luke.   
  
"Hold too tight to your identity, do you," Yoda said softly, not pressuring his old friend but offering advice, insight.   
  
"My identity is all I have left," Obi-Wan returned. He spun, trying to maintain a glare. "Where is Anakin? I am sure he would provide a more friendly ear than you."   
  
Yoda imitated a shrug. "He sought out Amidala. Found her, I suspect."   
  
A dark shadow crossed Obi-Wan's face. And again, _Let go...._   
  
"I cannot let go!" he protested. "Luke is still so young. And where would I go, how can I...."   
  
"Your master embraced the Force."   
  
"My master is dead," Obi-Wan said with more than a trace of bitterness. "He didn't even try to hold on to himself, no, one visit was **all** I was granted by the great Qui-Gon Jinn before he gave himself up to the energies. And do you know what he said to me?"   
  
But Yoda had disappeared.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, feeling the anger quickly dissipate away. He was one with the Light and Dark thoughts had no place here, they were impossible to maintain, even if the hurt was as fresh as the day it had taken place.   
  
One visit from Qui-Gon after his death. And then nothing. Nothing but the raging pain of loneliness, and yes, the anger at Qui-Gon for letting go so easily. His soul ached.   
  
Reality **shifted** around Obi-Wan and he found himself on a blue- green planet whose name he never knew. It was a peaceful world, a place Obi-Wan had never visited when he lived, but since his death, he'd been drawn to it, or more specifically, drawn to a place. A grove of trees, each one strong and tall, each one echoing with Light tremors of the Force.   
  
He felt at home here. And remembering the whispered warnings, he wondered if **this** was the place where he was supposed to let go. Obi-Wan had spent many months here in quiet meditation whilst Yoda trained Luke. The feeling of helplessness as the galactic events spiralled well beyond his control was somewhat diminished by the peace of the trees.   
  
_Let go...._   
  
"I'm not ready," he challenged, somewhat defiantly. "If I go then who will remember the Jedi as they were? I am the last who knows of what we went through - I am the last who believes in midichlorians!" Without him, all the knowledge would be lost. "I cannot go," Obi-Wan said again.   
  
_Does it matter?_ and Obi-Wan looked up, for the almost voice was hauntingly familiar, and it made him pause. Did it matter? If he released to the Force, if his knowledge was lost, what would happen? Anakin was most likely already gone, for he hadn't trained, and Yoda would not stay to mother Luke into true Knighthood.   
  
And if he, Obi-Wan stayed with Luke, the boy would never learn to stand alone. Cycles, endless cycles of arguments, and who was to say which was right and which was wrong? The voice of counsel had long left Obi-Wan alone.   
  
Obi-Wan sighed, this time in resignation, and noticed that the trees were rippling fervently with blue energies. The Force had never been so apparent to him before, so tangible, and as he reached out, he saw the pale blue of his own fingers mesh with it. The pull was undeniable, so strong, so frightening; Obi-Wan could feel himself almost dissolving so he snatched his hand away in denial.   
  
_Obi-Wan..._ and this time, the whisper was no longer that of the Force, but almost of a dearly departed one, someone who knew his name. Obi-Wan stared at the glowing tree and as he did, he could almost see a shape in it, a face, an arm extending synchronously with the warm wisp of a smile.   
  
_Let go._   
  
And Obi-Wan reached out and took that hand, its blue fusing with his own blue, until the strands of energy that were the Force became mixed together, every non-corporeal atom becoming mingled with that of the tree. The Force entangled him, merged him with what was already there, and in his last seconds of individual consciousness, Obi-Wan recognised it.   
  
"Master," he thought, the word coloured with love and in his mind he heard a gentle chuckle, "My Obi-Wan..." and their reunion lasted only moments, but an eternity in the Force, before consciousness was lost and became nothing more than the molecules of two beings forever intertwined in the great ribbons that bound the galaxy in love and light.   
  
\--- End.


End file.
